El amor es agridulce
by Hanako Yomote
Summary: Yuya va a visitar a Sora al hospital luego de su duelo con Kurosaki, buscando respuestas, pero no solo termina sospechando que hay cosas que su amigo no le está diciendo, sino que suma esto al conflicto de sentimientos que han estado amontonándose dentro de él. YAOI. Candyshipping (Sora x Yuya), Spoilers del capítulo 35.


**Yay! Soy el primer fanfic yaoi de Arc-V! Yay! También soy la única aclamando por candyshipping! :foreveralone: Espero que alguien en este universo disfrute de esta versión Fluff o** _ **suave**_ **de mi fanfic publlicado bajo el mismo título en Amor Yaoi, la diferencia de esta versión es que es un One-Shot sin todo el drama y contenido explícito de la otra.**

 **Pequeña aclaración:** _ **Cursiva**_ **es para los pensamientos del protagonista.**

Yuya entró en la habitación de la enfermería donde su amigo yacía en la cama. La sabana cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero sabía que su pierna y torso estaban vendados. Sin embargo, las heridas en su cabeza parecían ir bien, pues esta estaba libre de vendas; excepto por una pequeña bandita que cubría el rasguño en su mejilla.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Sora? –pregunto sentándose en la silla junto a la cama, precisamente para las visitas.

Se alivió de que el otro ya estuviera consiente. La última vez que lo había visto estaba inconsciente y herido… se veía tan frágil. Jamás pensó que vería a Sora así.

\- ¿Dónde está él? –a pesar de que Sora llevaba poco tiempo de estar consciente, su mirada reflejaba que por su cabeza pasaban violentamente muchos pensamientos.

\- ¿Él?

\- Kurosaki Shun –pronuncio su nombre apretando los dientes y luego se levantó bruscamente haciendo ademan de salir de la cama –Debo tener una revancha con él.

\- ¡No bromees! –Dijo deteniéndolo- Tienes que descansar. Puedes hacer eso en otro momento.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –gritó forcejeando.

\- ¡Si, tienes razón, no lo entiendo!

Sora se detuvo cuando escuchó a Yuya levantar la voz de esa manera.

\- No sé nada de lo que está sucediendo, así que quiero que me lo digas –exclamó frustrado – ¿Qué sucede entre Kurosaki y tú?

\- No es de tu incumbencia –Sora intento soltarse una vez más, pero el más alto lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo; negándose a dejarlo salir de la cama.

\- Hablé con los demás hoy. Yuzu dijo que uno de los camaradas de Kurosaki le dijo que eran enemigos de Fusión. ¿Es por eso que estas involucrado con ellos?

\- Suéltame –Sora comenzó a jalar de su brazo con más fuerza, sin ningún resultado. Al final suspiro e intento recostarse en la cama– me duele el brazo.

\- Lo siento –Yuya lo soltó despacio y Sora termino de recostarse de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada– Al menos dime, por favor, ¿de dónde vienes en realidad?

Sora aparto la mirada de Yuya y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

\- Me duele la cabeza, ya no me preguntes más cosas.

\- ¡Ya no evadas la pregunta! Dime la verdad.

\- Si lo hago, ¿qué cambiaría?

\- No lo sé… Tal vez el hecho de que somos amigos y parece que estás ocultando algo. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme aunque sea eso?

Sora se quedó en silencio. Yuya suspiró; y viendo que Sora no iba a decir nada más, se levantó de la silla.

\- Vendré a verte después. No hagas locuras de salir del hospital hasta que te recuperes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Cuándo me darán el alta? –Sora hablo por fin.

\- Si te curas rápido, tal vez en dos días… cuando eso pase, ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?

Sora volteo a verlo confundido.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

\- Solo me preguntaba si no te molestaría, ya sabes, a menos que tengas un lugar en el que quedarte ya –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros– Además, quiero asegurarme de que no hagas algo estúpido apenas salgas de aquí. ¿Es tan raro que me preocupe por un amigo?

El más pequeño lo miro un momento y luego volvió a darle la espalda.

\- Está bien.

\- Bien, nos vemos –Yuya sonrió y le revolvió suavemente el cabello antes de irse –que te mejores.

...

\- Mama, ya es tarde, ¿porque no me llamaste para desayunar? –un soñoliento Yuya en pijama bajo por la escalera. Se encontró a su madre en la hacia la cocina.

\- Oh…. Lo siento. Iba a hacerlo, pero estaba atendiendo al invitado.

\- ¿Invitado…?

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso, Yoko-nechan! ¿Podrías servirme más? –escuchó desde la cocina.

\- ¿Sora? –el pelirrojo se asomó sorprendido al ver al chico sentado en la mesa frente a un plato vacío.

\- Enseguida –le sonrió su madre al más bajo, para luego volverse de nuevo hacia Yuya antes de volver a la cocina– Yuya, no me dijiste que tu amigo iba a venir hoy tan temprano.

\- Es que yo… -Yuya no supo cómo explicarse. Entro a la cocina después de su madre y se sentó junto al de cabello celeste.

\- Buenos días, Yuya –le sonrió.

\- Buenos días… -el pelirrojo esperó a que su madre se apartara para servirle otro plato a Sora y se le acerco bajando la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital todavía?

\- Ya me dieron el alta.

\- ¿Con solo un día de descanso?

\- Sí, los convencí de que ya me encontraba mejor –Yuya lo miro alzando una ceja, desconfiado- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No querías que viniera?

\- No es eso…

Prefirió dejarlo así. No era como si Sora se hubiese realmente escapado o algo así, él no tenía por qué desconfiar de sus amigos.

Aunque el problema era que ya no estaba seguro de quién era Sora exactamente.

\- Aquí tienes –Yoko repartió un plato para cada uno– Tu también come, Yuya, aún no has desayunado.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Nee, Yuya. Ya que voy a quedarme, ¿qué quieres que hagamos primero?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tenemos todo el día para hacer cosas juntas, ¿no?

\- Bueno, sí.

\- Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer primero?

Puede ser lo que tú quieras.

...

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso! Yoko-nechan es la mejor.

\- Sora, lávate las manos antes de comer el pastel –Yuya lo regañó limpiándose las suyas con un paño de cocina.

\- Pero están sucias de crema, así que está bien.

\- Dios, tu… -Yuya miro a al otro chico, que se encontraba tan cubierto de crema y harina como él.

Todo había sido idea de Sora, pues le pidió a su madre que cocinara algo dulce. Y como por alguna razón ella no podía negarle ninguna petición al menor, tampoco se negó cuando luego de ella decirle que haría un pastel, Sora le pidiera que los deje ayudarla a prepararlo.

\- Me alegro de que les guste, pero hemos hecho un desastre aquí.

A pesar de ver a su madre sonreír, Yuya se sintió un poco mal al ver que de verdad la cocina había quedado como todo un desorden de crema, relleno, fresas, harina y pastel recién horneado.

\- Lo siento, mamá. Lo limpiaremos enseguida.

\- No, está bien, yo me encargo. Cuando terminen de comer vayan a bañarse y luego a dormir; ¿sí?

\- Si –asintió el más bajo– Ve tu primero, Yuya, yo quiero más pastel.

\- De acuerdo –suspiro el más alto quitándose el delantal.

\- Espera, tienes un poco ahí todavía.

\- Menos mal que quité mi goggles o los hubiera empañado de harina… ¿eh?

Sora alzo la mano hasta su rostro y la paso suavemente por su mejilla. Entendió cuando se apartó, saliendo de su confusión, que le había retirado un poco de crema de ahí; pero lo miro incrédulo cuando se llevó esa misma crema a los labios.

\- ¿Q-que haces? –Exclamo sonrojado– Pude habérmela limpiado yo mismo, ¿sabes?

\- Pero eso hubiera sido un desperdicio de crema~ -se quejó.

\- Aún queda bastante si querías más.

\- ¿Y? La de Yuya también sabe bien –sonrió.

Yuya se sonrojo aún más fuerte y se dio media vuelta para irse al baño de una vez.

\- De-deja de decir cosas extrañas en mi casa.

Sora soltó una carcajada viendo a Yuya desaparecer por la escalera. Cuando se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para tomar más pastel, sacudiendo un poco de harina en un mechón de pelo que le caía por el rostro; Yoko se le acerco mientras limpiaba los útiles de cocina que habían utilizado.

\- Gracias por venir hoy.

\- ¿Mmh? –Sora la miró inclinando la cabeza, con el pastel en su boca.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que Yuya no trae un amigo a quedarse a casa, ha pasado tiempo desde que incluso Gongenzaka-kun vino –Yoko continuo sonriendo, pero su mirada se tornó algo triste– Yuya casi no ha traído ningún amigo desde… -Sora no dijo nada, tenía la boca llena; pero supo que se refería a aquello que había sucedido con el padre de Yuya. Ella trato de borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro y continúo limpiando– En fin, estoy feliz de que Yuya tiene a un jovencito tan adorable como aprendiz; con el que se lleve tan bien.

La mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sora terminó de tragar y miró el pastel en su mano un momento. Aquel que habían preparado juntos.

\- No soy el aprendiz de Yuya –miró a la señora Sakaki y correspondió su sonrisa– soy su amigo.

...

\- Ahh~ que baño más relajante –Sora entró en la habitación de Yuya con ropa de dormir y una toalla en la cabeza, la cual estaba usando para secar su cabello.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Espera un momento, voy a traerte un fuuton –Yuya hizo ademan de salir de la habitación, pero Sora refunfuñó y lo detuvo jalando la manga de su pijama gris.

\- ¡Nada de eso! No será una pijamada si no dormimos juntos.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso?

\- ¡Es que no se puede!

\- Pero vamos a estar muy apretados si compartimos mi cama.

\- No importa –Sora hizo un puchero y dejó la toalla. Yuya suspiro. No tenía remedio. Luego un pensamiento pasó por su mente y sonrió.

\- Bien, compartiré mi cama si me dices de dónde vienes –Sora puso mala cara.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber? –El pelirrojo con flequillo verde asintió –pues… el lugar de donde vengo… -el más joven se mordió el labio y desvió su mirada hacia la cama -¡En el lugar de donde vengo las pijamadas son para dormir juntos! –exclamo inflando sus mejillas rosadas. Yuya lo miro alzando una ceja.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –aceptó rindiéndose –pero soy algo inquieto al dormir, así que después no te quejes.

\- Sí, sí.

Sora asintió sonriendo como si no lo escuchara y se arrojó sobre su cama. Yuya se acercó tomando la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos y se acostó a su lado. Estiro un brazo y apago la lámpara en la mesita junto a la cama. Una luz tenue traspasaba la delgada cortina en la ventana, probablemente de una luna muy brillante o de los faroles de afuera, impidiendo que todo quedara totalmente a oscuras.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no estás muy apretado? –preguntó tratando de acomodarse. No había mucho espacio para dos, así que sus piernas se tocaban y la cercanía mezclaba sus respiraciones.

\- Estoy bien.

En la silueta a su lado Yuya creyó distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sora. Al poco tiempo sintió las rodillas del otro rozando las suyas y se removió incómodo. Luego de que repentinamente el roce cesara, sintió algo suave hacerle cosquillas en el pie.

\- Oye…

Sintió la punta de los dedos del pie del otro cerca de su tobillo, pero luego la suave caricia bajó de nuevo a lo largo de su pie y se estremeció. Escucho de cerca una leve risita de parte del más bajo.

\- S-Sora…

Sintió al nombrado acercarse y acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

\- Oye… no te me pegues…

\- Tengo frio…

Quiso replicar porque no se lo creía, pero sintió un brazo rodearlo por el costado.

\- Está bien.

Yuya se acercó un poco más y le permitió al otro abrazarse a él. Sora había dejado de rozar sus pies y una de sus piernas estaba ahora entre las suyas, mientras que la otra lo rodeaba también por el costado.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices de dónde eres, Sora? –rompió el silencio de repente.

\- …Porque no puedo.

El susurro de Sora fue bajito, pero el pelirrojo alcanzo a oírlo.

\- Realmente no creo que pase nada malo si me lo dices –dijo en voz baja– o si me dices lo que pasa entre tú y Kurosaki –Sora continuó sin responder- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Claro que no –Creyó verlo fruncir el ceño– voy a tener mi revancha con ese idiota.

Yuya se sintió estúpido por haberlo nombrado y abrazo más fuerte al menor, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho. Sus dedos sintieron entre ellos los cabellos celestes que, aún un poco húmedos, se esparcían por la otra mitad de su almohada.

\- Olvídate de él –dijo– lo que necesitas es descansar.

\- ¿Entonces no harás más preguntas? –las palabras salieron provocándole un cálido cosquilleo a Yuya con su aliento, incluso sobre la tela del pijama.

\- No

.Cuando el silencio entre ellos volvió, Yuya se preguntó si al menos él podría dormir en aquella posición. Su corazón latía bastante rápido y seguro que Sora podía sentirlo. Eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Sus mejillas de seguro tenían más color que antes, porque sentía calor por todo su cuerpo. ¿No habría comenzado a sudar, o si? La nariz de Sora rozaba su pecho… seguro se daría cuenta. Intentó regularizar su respiración para que el otro no notara como se sentía.

\- Yuya –el silencio volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Sora. Su suave voz hizo que el corazón de Yuya diera un vuelco.

 _\- Eso de seguro debió haberlo sentido_ –pensó apenado- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué tan importante es nuestra amistad para ti?

Yuya se sorprendió por la pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo aunque te oculte cosas?

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

\- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi a pesar de eso?

\- Es cierto que me molesta un poco, pero si no quieres decirme algo no puedo forzarte a hacerlo. Solo quiero que me lo digas por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No, no es todo –Yuya frunció el ceño– Ese Kurosaki te hirió y no entiendo por qué. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si alguien quiere lastimar a mis amigos y ni siquiera sé la razón?

\- Ya veo… -susurró Sora luego de un momento.

Estaba más oscuro que antes, así que no pudo visualizarlo bien cuando se inclinó a ver a Sora, pero creyó que sonreía.

Ahora que su corazón se había calmado un poco, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él; y pensando en lo que le había preguntado Sora, cerró los ojos.

...

De alguna forma, sentía que las cosas que le había dicho cuando le preguntó sobre lo que significaba su amistad para él, no habían sido del todo correctas. Aquellas palabras no eran suficientes para describir como se sentía realmente. Pero, ¿Cómo expresar aquel sentimiento?

\- Sora…

Se removió un poco en la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pensado en ello? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia desde que se había despertado? Sintió la luz desde hace un momento, pero no abrió los ojos. Pensó en levantar un brazo para cubrirse los parpados de la luz, pero una sombra lo cubrió.

Sintió una extraña presión en los labios. Algo suave que se movía contra ellos. Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco y percibió un sabor dulce. Una mezcla de caramelo, paletas y chocolate o algo así. ¿Era eso real o todavía soñaba? No se detuvo a pensar en eso, decidió que quería probar más.

Saco la punta de su lengua y delineo el contorno de aquella suavidad. Se encontró con una húmeda apertura entre ellos. Avanzo un poco más, hasta que su lengua se encontró con algo también húmedo y caliente. Casi se había perdido en el sabor, pero terminó de volver en si cuando escuchó un gemido.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de Sora mirándolo entrecerrados. Dándose cuenta de la situación guardó su lengua y apretó los labios, avergonzado. Sora se apartó sin decir nada, permaneció sentado en el suelo junto a la cama.

Esperó que el otro dijera algo, porque él no sabía que decir. Sora no lo miró a los ojos, parecía tener la mirada perdida; y de repente frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua como si algo lo molestara. Luego se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta.

\- ¡S-Sora! –Yuya se levantó de la cama para salir a buscarlo; pero ya no lo vio en el pasillo cuando salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su madre en la sala.

\- ¿Dónde está Sora? –preguntó. Ella lo miró confusa.

\- ¿No te dijo que ya se iba? Hace poco subió pasa buscar algo que había olvidado.

\- Voy a salir a buscarlo.

\- ¡Pero, Yuya…!

\- Tengo que hablar con él –hizo caso omiso de las réplicas de su madre y subió a cambiarse. Salió con su D-pad y se dispuso a buscarlo.

 _\- ¿Dónde estará? Se llevó todas cosas, su disco de duelos… ¿No estará pensando en enfrentarse contra Kurosaki, o si?_

Comenzó a desesperarse, pero pensó que si eso era cierto lo más probable es que lo esté buscando en la Academia LDS. Cruzo la calle para atravesar el parque y hacer más corto el camino hasta el edificio, hasta que diviso una silueta frente al edificio.

El joven de cabello celeste se columpiaba suavemente, arrastrando la punta de los pies contra el suelo mientras lamía una paleta.

\- ¿Sora…?

El aludido se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteo a verlo; pero cuando lo vio acercarse enseguida dio vuelta la cara.

\- ¿Por qué viniste?

\- ¡Saliste corriendo de mi casa!

Viendo que el otro no daba explicaciones, se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

\- Oye… ¿Qué fue eso exactamente?

\- ¿El qué? -lo miró confundido.

\- Tú sabes… -Yuya se sonrojo no queriendo explicarse demasiado.

\- ¿El beso? –preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza. A Yuya le molestó que Sora actuara totalmente inocente de lo que él hablaba, pero continuó.

\- S-si… Lo que hiciste, ¿tiene que ver con lo que me preguntaste anoche? Porque he estado pensando en eso y… creo que no te di bien mi respuesta –Sora lo miraba fijamente, pero Yuya intentó no ponerse nervioso y continuó– N-no es que nuestra amistad no sea tan importante, pero… Creo que para mí lo más importante eres tú –hizo una pausa y miro al suelo– Por eso… siento si fui muy pesado con todas las preguntas que te hice, pero es que me preocupo por ti; porque me importas –Sora abrió los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa. Yuya se rasco la nuca un poco incómodo- Ahora… ¿me dirás porque hiciste eso?

Sora desvió la mirada con el ceño nuevamente fruncido y las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¡Por que quise hacerlo!

Yuya alzó una ceja. Lucia como si estuviera haciendo un puchero de nuevo, pero noto que detrás de aquella reacción Sora hablaba en serio.

\- ¡Me confundes, ya deja de hacer cosas que no entiendo sin darme una explicación! –Yuya comenzó a frustrarse de nuevo– Eres tan…

¿Pero te gustó, o no? –lo interrumpió. Yuya se sonrojo totalmente.

\- Eh… ¿Ah?

\- Así que sí te gustó –Sora sonrió como si hubiera ganado– entonces no puedes quejarte.

Yuya se sintió tan avergonzado e incómodo que tuvo la tentación de cubrirse con los goggles para al menos no tener que mirar directamente a Sora, pero decidió que no se escondería.

\- E-eso… Pero tú sentiste lo mismo, ¿no?

\- Sí. Fue raro.

\- ¿Raro?

\- El sabor… Siempre estoy comiendo dulces, pero cuando te besé supo diferente. Era como juntar dos cosas totalmente opuestas.

\- ¿No te gustó? –Yuya sintió una especie de malestar en el pecho.

\- Fue raro, pero… me hizo querer más.

Yuya creyó entender a qué se refería.

\- A mí también.

\- Entonces hagámoslo de nuevo –Sora se levantó del columpio y Yuya lo siguió poniéndose de pie también.

\- ¿A-ahora?

\- Sí, ¿no quieres? –el de ojos verdes puso una tierna expresión que Yuya reconoció como la que utilizaba cuando quería que alguien le diese lo que quería. Claro que Yuya no caía en ella, pero se sintió inseguro cuando vio a Sora quitarse la paleta de la boca escondiendo su brazo tras su espalda e inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba un poco, cerrando los ojos. Hacía que pedirle un beso pareciera un gesto inocente.

Sora dio un paso hacia él y Yuya dudó, pero poco a poco se inclinó y lo tomo por los hombros para atraerlo más hacia sí. Terminó de juntar sus labios, sentía su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho. Sora se abrazó a su cuello y se pegó más a él. Yuya podía saborear la paleta que había estado hace poco en su boca. Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del más joven, pero el suave roce de sus labios termino cuando Sora rompió el beso.

\- Sora… -el aludido apoyó la frente en su hombro, y Yuya iba a abrazarlo; pero escucho un jadeo de parte del otro- ¿Sora? –El pelirrojo lo tomo de los hombros y lo apartó para verle la cara y preguntarle si algo andaba mal, pero Sora se soltó de su agarre y dio un paso atrás. Arrugó las cejas como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo.

\- Estoy bien.

Yuya frunció el ceño.

\- Tú… mentiste para salir del hospital, ¿verdad? –Sora no contestó- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?

\- Ya estoy bien, no necesito…

\- Ni hablar, vas a volver y te quedarás hasta recuperarte; ¿entiendes? –Yuya lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a salir del parque. Se fijó en si a Sora le dolía algo al caminar. No se había dado cuenta de su estado el día anterior, y habían dormido algo apretados; ¿habría lastimado a Sora? Seguramente sus heridas no se habían recuperado todavía; y aun así ese niño se presentó en su casa; Sora estaba siendo tan impulsivo...

...

Sora lo miró disgustado desde la cama del hospital. Estaba sentado y volvía a tener aquellos molestos vendajes en su cuerpo.

\- La atención médica en LDS no es tan mala, ¿sabes? Solo tendrás que estar aquí unos días más.

\- ¡No necesito esto! Puedo derrotar a esa porquería xyz así…

\- ¡No digas tonterías! –Yuya comenzó a cansarse de la insistencia de Sora con derrotar a aquel tipo, pues no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba entre ellos. ¿Y por qué parecía que arrojaba desprecio en los xyz en general?–Realmente saliste del hospital solo para enfrentarte a ese tipo… ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? No creo que sea necesario tomártelo tan en serio.

Sora bufó y se recostó apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada.

\- Tú no entiendes, no puedo permitirme perder contra alguien como él.

Yuya suspiró, quería entender lo que el peli-celeste decía, pero sabía que no iba a darle muchas explicaciones al respecto.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, volveré a verte en otro momento –se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a su cama, la cual era exactamente para visitas; pero Sora le impidió marcharse tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora?

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? –Sora volvió a hacer una mueca infantil.

\- No puedes dejar a tu novio así.

\- ¿N-novio? –balbuceo Yuya sonrojado.

\- Sí… ¿Me equivoqué? Pensé que cuando nos besamos y a ti te gusto; y me besaste de vuelta, estabas pidiéndome que fuera tu novio. ¿Lo entendí mal? –Sora volvió a inclinar la cabeza con confusión y Yuya lo miro avergonzado.

\- E-en realidad no quise decir eso… -Sora aun no soltaba su brazo, y continuaba mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes- pero… creo que no me molestaría estar contigo de esa manera.

Hubo un silencio luego de aquella confesión en el que Yuya creyó que podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Te quedarás? –pregunto el menor.

\- Si –Sora sonrió mientras Yuya se daba por vencido. Hizo ademan de volver a sentarse, pero el peli-celeste aun no lo soltaba.

\- Ven aquí –Sora aparto las sabanas y le indico el espacio en su cama.

Yuya vaciló pero finalmente se acercó más para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sora suavizó su agarre y su mano pasó a deslizarse por el costado del otro, entonces atrajo a Yuya hacia él, haciendo que se inclinara sobre la cama. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por el acto y abrió la boca para reclamárselo; pero cuando miro a los ojos verdes del menor, ninguna palabra salió de ella. La mirada de Sora lo hizo sentir… vulnerable. Cuando sintió los labios del más bajo sobre los suyos, no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Sora le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Yuya trató de acomodarse en la cama, terminando por posicionarse sobre él.

De nuevo podía probar los suaves labios de Sora; se preguntó cuántas veces lo había besado ese día. Presiono sus labios contra los suyos con un poco más de fuerza, y Sora le respondió con la misma intensidad. En un momento sintió la lengua de Sora abrirse paso entre sus labios y gimió en sorpresa.

\- Nnh… Sora… -sus lenguas se tocaron. Yuya jadeó y Sora se apartó un poco.

\- Me gustas tanto, Yuya -susurró presionando sus frentes juntas. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada ante tal confesión.

\- Idiota… -fue lo único que dijo, pero acaricio sus cabellos despeinando un poco más su flequillo.

Sora rió suavemente, enviando choques eléctricos por la columna del mayor. Ver a Sora sonreír de esa manera le brindaba un extraño hormigueo en su estómago. Se incorporó sobe la cama para tomarlo del cuello y atraerlo a otro beso. Esta vez uno corto y lento. Cuando acabó se apartó de él.

\- Debo irme -dijo Yuya levantándose de la cama- El horario de visitas está por terminar, pero vendré mañana a verte, así que no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy ¿de acuerdo?

\- Mm-hum –asintió el menor mientras sus cabellos eran revueltos por el pelirrojo– ¡Tráeme dulces cuando vengas!

Yuya sonrió y le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta. Su corazón todavía latía cálidamente en su pecho.


End file.
